Flying With Bloody Wings
by Amaryllis Namikaze
Summary: Naru sempre se considerara uma pessoa forte. Ainda assim, havia sangue demais em suas asas de liberdade. SasuFem!Naru


**Flying With Bloody Wings**

* * *

_Eu voei bem, bem alto com minhas asas sangrentas._

_Fazendo uma trilha vermelha atrás de mim,_

_As imagens de meus pesadelos, horrendas_

_Com as dores e temores, eu desisti - ao fim._

* * *

**N**aru sempre se considerou uma pessoa forte. Ela não tivera muitas pessoas com quem conversar quando menor. Em tardes ensolaradas onde crianças brincariam umas com as outras, a pequena loira iria para o escritório de Hokage-jiji e contaria histórias fantasiosas, que sempre terminariam com ela mesma sendo a Godaime-sama e com uma família.

Ela não sabia na hora, porém, mais tarde, descobriu que fazia isso somente para esconder sua dor de Jiji, que sorria vendo sua pseudo-felicidade.

* * *

_**Eu faço versos como quem chora.**_

* * *

**N**aru nunca desistiu. Ela sabia que desistir era inútil. Tão inútil quanto _querer_algo. Ela não podia somente desejar e esperar. Sua vida inteira, sozinha, ela deveria conseguir por si mesma. Não havia mãe para pedir, nem pai para fazer cara de cachorrinho perdido.

Naru, na verdade, aprendeu realmente rápido que _desistir_e _não chorar_eram palavras-chaves. E, assim sendo, ela não chorou ao ouvir palavras feias, nem desistiu ao não ter nenhum amigo ou reconhecimento.

* * *

_**De desalento... De**__**desencanto.**_

* * *

**N**aru não deixou a decepção ou desânimo alcançá-la. Se algo não era fácil de conseguir, então ela trabalharia duas vezes mais. A frustração de ser sempre "a última das últimas" em sua turma ninja não a chateava, realmente. Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela até mesmo poderia dizer que tinha orgulho de quem era.

_"Naru Uzumaki, eu serei Hokage um dia!"_, era o que a loira gritaria para quem quisesse ouvir; e, mesmo quando havia somente Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei e um garoto engraçado e preguiçoso em sua sala de aula para escutar, a menina ignorou - e continuou falando.

* * *

_**Fecha o meu livro, se por agora.**_

* * *

**N**ão foram uma ou duas vezes que Naru quis parar tudo e sentar-se no chão, como alguém muito velho e cansado, e desistir. Assim como não foram três ou quatro vezes que ela gritou no meio da noite porque queria as coisas de outro jeito.

A primeira falha no teste Genin não foi dolorosa. Honestamente, a segunda foi quase tola. A terceira, no entanto, foi ridiculamente decepcionante. Sentada no balanço, Naru deixou a máscara que usava somente para olhar as famílias felizes.

Foi a primeira vez em anos que ela não usou seu sorriso falso.

* * *

_**Não tens motivo nenhum de pranto.**_

* * *

**E**, mesmo que doessem infinitamente, Naru aprendeu a ignorar os insultos. Aprendeu a ignorar a preguiça de Kakashi-sensei, a arrogância de Sasuke e os "_Baka!"_ de Sakura. Naru sabia – como sabia desde criança – que chorar não adiantaria. Era seu código. _Não chorar_.

Porém, lá, lá no fundo, ela soltava lágrimas; se nem seu time Genin a aceitava e reconhecia sua força, por que fariam os outros? Ela simplesmente suspiraria em casa, ergueria a cabeça e não deixaria a decepção cobrir seus pensamentos.

* * *

_**Meu verso é sangue. Volúpia ardente...**_

* * *

**N**aru não soube quando, exatamente, as coisas começaram a mudar. Pode ter sido naquela maldita floresta, como pode ter sido naquela arena. Fosse aonde fosse, Sasuke não era o mesmo. Sakura ainda o perseguiria, Kakashi-sensei ainda chegaria atrasado, e ele ainda seria um bastardo arrogante. Naru queria pensar que era sua imaginação e ela sendo paranoica, mas talvez somente ela estivesse reparando na mudança. Na hora, a pequena loira não sabia, mas seu interior também mudava.

Ela reparou somente quando viu seu próprio sangue na luta contra Kabuto e escutara as palavras – ela não era tão boa quanto Sasuke, nunca seria. Então, Naru confirmou que algo mudava.

* * *

_**Tristeza esparsa... Remorso vão...**_

* * *

**N**aru, então, aprendera a observar. O que ela viu, não gostou muito. Não gostou da solidão devido à morte de Hokage-jiji e não gostou do _Chidori _de teme. Não gostou da obsessão de Sakura, muito menos da desatenção de Kakashi.

Ela ignorou e chegou à conclusão que talvez fosse melhor parar de observar e concentrar-se somente em seu treinamento com Ero-sennin e missões dadas por Obaa-chan.

* * *

_**Dói-me nas veias. Amargo e quente,**_

* * *

**E**nquanto corria atrás dele, Naru revisou suas regras. _Não chorar. Não quebrar promessas. Ignorar desânimo e decepção. Seguir em frente_. Correndo, ela escolheu a mais apropriada para a situação. Ela tinha prometido a Sakura que traria Sasuke de volta.

Se não estivesse tão ocupada pensando na promessa, Naru poderia ter percebido a mudança. Pouco a pouco, incompreensivelmente a ela, sua visão sobre o moreno mudava. Quando o bastardo passou de _teme _para _teme importante em sua vida?_

Quem sabe se Naru tivesse sido observadora, ela tivesse notado isso. Mas, semanas atrás, ela escolhera _concentração _acima de _percepção_. Concentrando-se na promessa, a loira ignorou as observações.

* * *

_**Cai, gota a gota, do coração.**_

* * *

**N**aru simplesmente encarou aqueles olhos ônix. Azul e ônix, tão claro, tão cotidiano, ambos simplesmente se olharam. O azul olhou para baixo, havia algo correndo através de seu peito. Naru estava tão confusa, ela não conseguia dizer exatamente o que era. Aquilo eram raios?

Se ela estivesse pensando claramente, saberia que era um _Chidori. _Mas ela não estava coerente. Na verdade, os raios não machucavam muito, mas faziam um barulho engraçado, como mil pássaros cantando raivosos. Azul levantou o olhar e encarou o ônix novamente.

O ônix estava satisfeito. Principalmente ao tirar os raios do azul.

* * *

_**E nestes versos de angústia rouca,**_

* * *

**N**aru sentiu cheiro de sangue, todavia, ela não conseguia identificar exatamente de onde. Suas pálpebras piscaram e a menina viu que se encontrava na margem de um rio, uma enorme cachoeira soava não muito longe dali.

Céus, por que sua cabeça doía tanto? E este cheiro de ferro era tão enjoativo. Naru olhou em volta, sem muita vontade e força, realmente. Pela primeira vez em anos, ela quebrou sua regra sobre desânimo. Ela não tinha força o suficiente para olhar para baixo e ver sangue em seu peito, ver os estragos de um golpe.

Naru deitou a cabeça e permitiu-se descansar.

* * *

_**Assim dos lábios a vida corre,**_

* * *

**T**inha sido tão rápido! Tão... simples. Ela era realmente tão fraca assim? E todos esses meses, que proclamara a todos que ela – Naru Uzumaki – tinha se tornado uma das melhores kunoichis de Konoha, foram somente inutilidades?

Todas as suas regras de vidas, todas as suas forças. Como somente uma pessoa conseguia quebrá-las? Como _Sasuke _conseguira _quebrá-la_?

Seu peito doía, mas ela tinha certeza que não era por causa do _Chidori_.

* * *

_**Deixando um acre sabor na boca.**_

* * *

**A** promessa à Sakura fora quebrada. Regra número um. Ela não conseguira e agora somente desistira, estirada ali ao chão de pedras. Regra número dois. Sem vontade ou forças para _querer _levantar. Regra número três. Lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto sujo de poeira. Regra número quatro.

Impedindo os soluços de virem mais ridículos e vergonhosos que suas próprias lágrimas, Naru perguntou-se quando ela se tornara tão patética a ponto de quebrar suas próprias regras.

Quando criança, ela olharia para Hokage-jiji e diria que a qualquer oportunidade de amor e felicidade, ela agarraria com as duas mãos e não soltaria. Nunca. Fora nesse dia que ela estipulara regras. E, ora, tão fácil, tão simplesmente, Naru não soltara as duas mãos? Não fora tão ignorantemente ridículo que Sasuke fora a Orochimaru? E aqui, deitada na margem desse rio sujo com seu sangue, ela não chorava? Quando foi que as coisas mudaram tanto? Quando ela se tornara tão fraca? Ela quase tinha vergonha de pronunciar seu nome e dizer que seria Hokage algum dia.

Em sua infância, ao sentar-se na torre do Hokage e contar suas fantasiosas histórias, nenhuma delas tinha sangue ou morte. Somente ela – poderosa forte e com uma família. Pelo que parecia, nenhuma dessas coisas se tornara realidade.

Neste cenário triste e solitário que era o Vale do Fim, a única semelhança com o escritório acolhedor de Jiji era sua máscara de contente. Não era uma máscara física. Ela somente usaria um sorriso tão falso, mas tão falso, que algum dia Naru pensava que ele poderia nunca mais sair de seu rosto. E tornar-se real.

A pequena loira mexeu-se inquietamente. O cheiro de sangue ainda estava forte e seu peito doía horrores. As lágrimas já secaram. Apesar de tudo, a menina sorriu. Era um sorriso falso, até mesmo para ela.

No entanto, fechando os olhos, ela somente desistiu de suas regras e pensou no quanto fora boba. Nem mesmo suas histórias fantasiosas a salvariam agora.

* * *

_**- Eu faço versos como quem morre.**_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**Eu nunca escrevi uma história tão sombria. O final muitos acharão vago, mas é assim mesmo, no qual fica a dúvida se Naru morreu ou não. Fica a seu critério pensar nisso.

**Sobre **_**fem!Naru**_**:** bom, devo dizer que eu tenho seriíssimos problemas com Yaoi. Não me leve a mal, eu amo o shipper SasuNaru e definitivamente amo hitórias Yaoi. Entretanto, eu não consigo escrevê-las (talvez num futuro distante em me esforce mais). O caso é que eu sempre termino fazendo um _uke!Naruto _tão feminino que seria mais fácil transformá-lo logo numa menina.

**O poema** usado nesta história é do Manuel Bandeira e se chama **_Desencanto_**. Eu o li na minha aula de Português e fiquei-o repetindo na minha cabeça durante três dias. E hoje finalmente cheguei à conclusão que se não usá-lo para algo, pirarei. Então, aí está.

**Sobre o título e a poesia **no início, ambos são meus. Não sei se existe alguma música com esse nome, muito menos sei se a poesia (ridiculamente fraca) do começo existe. Eu precisava de algo adequado e não queria chamar minha história de "Desencanto". Claro que eu uso o poema de Manuel Bandeira, mas não é somente isso a história.

Antes que vocês morram de tédio aqui, vou indo. Até a próxima,

_Amy Namikaze._

* * *

Vamos, não é **tão** difícil _comentar_.

Só aperte esse butãozinho **aqui** embaixo.


End file.
